Mackie
Mackie is PitbullLover's fursona, completely based off her. Apperence She is a Pitbull mix breed and is very proud of it. She has very fluffy ears and a very fluffy tail. She has hazel brown eyes and wears a blue collar with a green tag and a purple bow tie on it. (She does switch it out depending on the day, more explained in trivia and in the photos) She has brown on her ears, tail, back, and on the top of her head. The rest of her is a light tan color. Her ears are semi-floppy and she has bangs that she'll pin back or just leave as is depending on her mood.n Personality She is a shy pup at first, but once you get to know her she can be a bit crazy. She likes making new friends and hanging out with them, but at the same time she also likes just being alone and able to listen to her music. She tries to be happy and tries her best to make others happy as well, but life is always throwing curve balls and that can sometimes get in the way of things. She's very sarcastic, which does get her into trouble, but she's very sweet and will usually apologize. Every now and then she'll get snippy with people, even her friends, but she never means any harm. Trivia * her full name is Mackenzie, but since there's already a Mackenzie on here, she just went with her nickname * She use to do ice skating and passed all 8 of her basic skill levels (spins, bunny hops, a few jumps, waltz jump, scissors, etc.) She loves to rock climb, both indoors and outdoors, she's an active tunnel flyer and has a blast doing it. She also plays soccer and has been doing it for 4 years now! * She plays viola and has been playing it for 2 years, she also takes private lessons * She looks up to Morgan, Chanell, and May a bunch especially when it comes to their art. Sort of like big sisters she never had * Shes very close to Daniel, Randell, Daxter, and Sonic and they're all good friends * She considers Hailey and Kate to be her BFFs * She's is smaller than most Pitbull mixes her age, but she doesn't mind. * she's allergic to ragweed, some types of pollen, and some types of peanuts. Oh the joys of fall and spring XD * She has an assortment of collars and collar pins, mostly nerdy and geeky pins that no one understands unless they know what the show its about. * shes starting to take tennis lessons coming up really soon with some of her best friends * she's a very big geek and nerd * she has a hard time making decision a but she can if she has to * she considers herself a "fangirl" and is in many fandoms including SuperWhoLock (Supernatural/Doctor Who/ Sherlock) Scrubs, Dexter, Bones, Arrow, Marvel, and a lot more but it's a super long list. * As of now her favorite color is orange, but this changes quite frequently~ Stories By Me: none yet By Others: Spooky nights bring Quite the Fright Gallery Pokemon.jpg|Koho and Dan trying to catch a "wild puppy" using a pokeball. I'm face pawing next to Carter XD Mackies fursona~.jpg|I've had this done forever and just haven't uploaded it XD. My fursona by me, going to digitalize it soon, super excited!!! Pins~~.jpg|These are the types of pins that she wears on her collar, along with the one showed above she'll switch them out depending on what her mood is. If the collar is a pin you know it's her, her info is also written on the back of all of them just in case ^^ BirthdayBash! .jpeg|Photo by me~ my fursona and David (Baseballlover15s fursona) Celebrating his 15th birthday!! Fursona Party~.JPG|Quick doodle I made~ Mackie (Art Trade).jpg|Part of an amazing trade I did with DJ.RJ.Centurion!! I love it so much, thanks for trading!